Some middleware and application programs executed in a database management system, an application server, or the like manage data arrangement in a storage apparatus so that data can be safely and quickly accessed. For example, data is distributed to a plurality of storage devices, and IO (Input/Output: for example, read/write commands or accesses) are evenly distributed to enhance parallel execution degrees of the multiple storage devices to increase a speed.
On the other hand, even in the storage apparatus, likewise, data management for improving high-speed performance such as hierarchical management in which the storage devices are logically formed and recognized by the application program and placed in the storage devices different in performance depending on the access frequency to data is executed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for allocating IO paths to the storage apparatuses and the application server according to an importance and a use time band of an application program.